My Journal
by Erik's Stalker
Summary: Note, title is a work in progress. Basically a journal that Elphaba Thropp keeps, describing her days at Shiz High School. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, so here's what's going on. This is Elphaba Thropp's Journal. It may seem plotless, as I intend it to be simply a journal that she writes in, documenting her life. It is slightly AU, where though there are Animals, and it does take place in Shiz, Shiz is a private high school, and Elphaba has many modern day conveniences like cellphones. Some characters are solely musical, whereas others are a cross between book and musical, and some are purely from the book. I am not sure how well this will go over, and there is a good chance I may not continue with this story. Please, all suggestions and critiques are welcome, whether by message or review, and thank you for taking the time to read this and my story. Enjoy!

(P.S., This is really just an introductory chapter. Tomorrow or the next day I will upload the first real entry, where you will find out about what her life at school is like, and whatever plot there is will begin. It will also be a fair bit longer than this.)

Dear Diary,

Wait, no. That will NOT work. It sounds way to girly, formal, cliché. No, this is in no way a diary. This is a firsthand account of the events in my life as I come to them. So, I must decide on a way to begin each entry. Even though it really isn't, I suppose Journal could work, until I think of something better. I really should start over, just to make my first entry a proper one.

Journal,

Much better. First, I believe I ought to start out with the date. Today is January 26, a Wednesday. Tomorrow I will remember to start my entry with this information. My name is Elphaba Thropp, and I am a sophomore at Shiz University, a private school that my father is sending me to. I am using this journal to write down everything that happens to me during the course of a day, including my thoughts and feeling about each of these things. Due to the blizzard today, school was canceled, so I'm stuck home alone with Nessarose, waiting on her hand and foot, while Father is out governing Munchkinland. This happens every snow day, except today I also have to work on my report protesting against hunting animals for game. I mean, really, if people are allowed to hunt animals, who knows how long it will be before they start hunting Animals? I do not understand why people seem to think that Animals are so different from us. It just doesn't make sense to me. Oh well. I can hear Nessa shouting for me from her room, all day she's been having me do the most trivial things for her, from straightening a picture on her wall to fixing a stray hair that had escaped her braid. How miserable she makes me, and yet taking care of her is my only joy in life. And now there goes my cellular phone. Why did I have to ever give Galinda my number? I will try to write again tomorrow; hopefully something more interesting will be going on. For now, Journal, goodbye.

Elphaba


	2. January 27th

January 27th, 8:08 p.m.

Journal,

School was worse than normal today. Boq refuses to leave me alone, constantly following me around, speaking in an overly loud voice, and trying to ask me everything there is to know about Galinda, without me realizing that he's doing so. The poor fool is hopeless, though I hardly pity him. He's just so, ignorant. It's disgusting how he treats my sister, especially when Miss Pretty in Pink is around.

So, due to the two hour delay this morning, only about half of the school's population showed up, including teachers. It was ghastly the way students were behaving! All through the day, from Statistics to Studio Art, tests were canceled, due dates were pushed back, and not a single teacher had control over their class. The most horrifying thing of all was that during the AP Psychology test, instead of pushing it back, the teacher allowed us to use our notes, as 'a reward for coming into school today, despite such dastardly weather.' I refused to take it at all under such conditions, and will simply take it tomorrow with the rest of the students, _without_ notes.

To top everything off, the annual "Sweetheart Ball," has been announced for next Friday, ten days before Valentine's Day! How moronic. The entire school is in a tizzy, and Galinda has me 'scheduled' in for next Tuesday night for dress shopping. I have repeatedly told her that shopping for a dress would be completely pointless, as I am not going to the ball. She ignores me every time I try to tell her this. For some reason she is utterly convinced that the new boy in school, Fiyero Tiggular, will be attending with her. I mean, I don't have an issue with this, in fact, I think they're perfect for each other; both shallow idiots. They should definitely go together, why would I care that I'll be home alone, knowing that Galinda will have completely forgotten about me the moment Fiyero picks her up. It happens every dance, why would this one be different?

Now, I guess that's really all I have to talk about, considering I would really avoid the subject of the upcoming auditions for the Spring Musical. I'll fill you in later, when I am in a better mood. For now, Journal, goodbye.


	3. January 28th

A/N- Just want to give a really quick thanks to my readers, especially wickedbroadwaygal1783, Shockheaded Peter's Sister, and Hedwig466 for reviewing, and special thanks to areyoufeeling wicked for reviewing both chapters. Thanks!

January 28- 9:56p.m.

Journal,

An okay day today, compared to others. Most classes went well; Galinda refused to stop bothering me during lunch though, and was constantly passing my notes during Ozian History. The only time she wasn't was when the new boy was giving his presentation on the Arjiki Tribesmen. She was constantly making cow eyes at him, a disgraceful display. I'll never understand her fixation with cretins. The presentation itself was, well, interesting I suppose. The way he showed his information was mediocre at best, but the facts he presented intrigued me. It was obvious Galinda wasn't actually paying attention to them, but rather the curious blue diamond markings that run down the side of his face. I was expecting him to explain them as part of his project, but expectations are rarely ever met in reality.

One of the reasons why I have been so positively miserable for these past three weeks is this idiotic Ozian Language Arts book group I am in. I was absent the day when groups were chosen, and somehow got stuck with Shenshen, Milla, and Tibbett, the latter of the three being as obsessed with the upcoming ball as the others. Had I been around, I would have been able to beg a group of one from the teacher, but instead I have been stuck trying to convince my three group-mates that reading does not a) Burn your eyes

b) Rot your brain, or

c) Give you lung problems.

How they came up with the last one, I have no idea.

Today was technically our last day to turn in the poster, review, and literary comprehension work we were supposed to do for it, but each one of them still had at least two things they hadn't finished. At the last moment last night I had done up enough to cover each one of us, and just put a different name on each paper, but the teacher recognized my, in her terms, "unique," writing style. In other words, she knew there was no way my group-mates had actually done any work. They now have the weekend to finish.

To finish up my entry for tonight, I suppose I should throw in something about my uncle's birthday. He came all the way from the center of Emerald City, just to celebrate out here with my father. He always treats Nessa and I like children, though I must begrudgingly admit that I do sometimes have a form of fun when he is around. We always end up in the most ridiculous games of stubbornness, most often ended by me when Nessa needs me to do something that always somehow makes me lose. One time, neither one of us was going to go into the food pantry where the chocolates from an expensive candy shop in the City were being held. He had gotten them just for me and Nessa, but I wasn't going to have any until he did since he was the one who bought them. Well, Nessarose threw a fit when I refused to get her one, and her fits will always be my greatest weakness. I lost then, but I plan to have fun for the rest of the night. So, I have things to do. For now, Journal, goodbye.


End file.
